forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cat (person)
| rules = 2nd | alignment = Lawful Good | source = Heroes Lorebook | page = 54 }} Cat of Ordulin (Lady Wyvernspur ) was the wife of Giogioni Wyvernspur of the Wyvernspur noble house of Cormyr. Description Cat was pretty with copper-coloured hair and green eyes. She was one of the "other" Aliases that the creature Phalse made. History Cat began her “life”in Zhentil Keep, on Midsummer’s Day. She wandered the streets of Zhentil Keep before being picked up by a group of human traffickers. She tried intimidating them with claims of magical powers, but they decided to turn over to a Zhent wizard in an army headed for Yulash. The wizard confirmed her magical potential and gave her a simple spellbook to study from. After a long march, she faced her first battle. Once her meager spells ran out, she hid among the dead of the field. That evening, Flattery’s undead minions found her and took her to Flattery. He decided to take her in and teach her. He would even “restore her memories.” Some months later, Flattery presented a dark gem that contained her memories, and offered it along with a wedding proposal. Flattery said he would give Cat the gem once she recovered the Wyvern’s Spur from the family crypt. It is assumed that Flattery did not know how her origins, or connection to the Wyvernspur family. Her marriage was necessary to protect her from the guardian of the Wyvernspur Crypt so she could steal the Wyvern’s Spur. When with Flattery, Cat was very submissive and afraid. When she was away from his presence, her confident, sensual and manipulative side asserted itself. In Ches 1358 DR, Flattery sent Cat into the Wyvernspur Crypt to steal the Wyvern’s Spur. Unbeknownst to either of them, Jade More had already stolen it under the direction of Uncle Drone. Cat was trapped in the Crypt for 2 days until she was rescued by Giogi Wyvernspur. She freely admitted that she was in the crypts in order to steal the spur, but since the spur was already missing, she was not the thief. Giogi offered to help protect her from Flattery if she agreed to help find the spur. Cat initially remained loyal to Flattery, meeting with him in secret to keep him informed of the search for the Wyvern’s spur. But with time, she fell in love with Giogi, and it was reciprocated. Against Flattery’s orders, she sent Giogi to the temple of Selune where he and Olive were instrumental in rescuing Mother Lleddew from a horde of attacking undead. She also saved Giogi from a fire-trapped tome that he accidentally set off. Flattery, disguised as Giogi, came to the Wyvernspur residence to kidnap the newborn Amberlee, Cat recognized who he was and took an active role against him, trying to free the baby, but she failed. Later Giogi and Cat went with Flattery to rescue Amberlee and Aunt Dorath Wyvernspur. Cat supported Giogi with her magic and delivered to Flattery scrolls covered with explosive runes to wound Flattery as he opened them. In the aftermath of the fight, Cat was apprenticed to Drone, in order to work off the twenty-seven scrolls she stole from his laboratory, and she had a budding relationship with Giogi, eventually leading to heir marriage. By the end of the year, she was pregnant with Giogi’s child. References Category:Inhabitants of Cormyr Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment Category:Constructs Category:Females Category:Inhabitants of Ordulin Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn